


crush me from the inside like give a shit about me

by putsch



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:11:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putsch/pseuds/putsch
Summary: hiurma does not have one over the great agon kongo, no matter what that shitty smile says(for SASO2017)





	crush me from the inside like give a shit about me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inelegantly (Lir)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lir/gifts).



> _I have wet dreams about_  
>  crushing your throat,  
> with my tongue,  
> from the inside - @ShallowBetween
> 
> original prompt - https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/23665.html?thread=14024817#cmt14024817

he doesn't know how it started, or why, all he knows is that it happens and that he's okay with it, for the most part. that much in itself is annoying enough.

but no, he does know why. agon knows exactly why he agrees to meet hiruma late at night when he texts out of the blue, why he'll agree to buy the second and third and fourth round of drinks, and why he's got the bone sharp angles of hiruma's frame now pressed between his chest and the apartment wall. it started ages ago, this song and dance, where they used each other and used each other for a quick favor, for a fight, before agon learned hiruma wasn't just trash, he was a trash monster. hiruma has a special kind of knack with people where he can take one look at someone and be able to butcher away the layers of them to know exactly what makes them tick. it's the exact opposite of him, who never needed to be a precision being because he had enough strength to smash into the core of someone and take what he needed. why learn about someone if you're just going to throw them aside, anyway?

once agon thought he was strong enough to not be taken down by hiruma's ways, that his own strength and abilities could keep hiruma from doing whatever bullshit he does. but here in the dead of night, with hiruma's lips crushed up against his own, with his hands pulling at hiruma's hair to get that stupid ass look out of place, he has to own up to the fact that hiruma's got him wrapped around his middle finger like all fucking the rest.

it drives him insane, to think he lost in this weird thing they have going on, but when hiruma shakes because agon shoves his tongue down his throat it doesn't taste like losing at all.

"you're easy to read." hiruma told him once, laughing because of course he thought it was funny. "all you want is either a challenge or a good time."

agon snorted. "and you think your trash ass can be either of those things to me?"

and hiruma, that bastard, shot agon a grin so wide and so deadly sharp that he still fucking thinks about when he closes his eyes. nothing else he can think of gets his blood pumping quite like it.

"i'm both you fucker, and you know it."


End file.
